


Servant of Dreams

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all potential angelic vessels are American.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [a translation](http://www.mp3lyrics.org/n/neon-genesis-evangelion/a-cruel-angels-thesis/) of the _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ theme song.
> 
> Prompt: "anyone outside of the continental US, angels"

When the spirit arrives, shaking the ground with its voice, Midori thinks it's an earthquake, one mild enough to ignore, so she does. Later, when the voice resolves into sensible language, she hears the spirit out: _shito_ and _tenshi_ and in need of her help. Midori thanks the spirit for its interest in her and asks it to leave: if there are angels, there must also be their opponents, and on the whole Midori would prefer to be Asuka.

**Author's Note:**

> This story really ought to be listed as a crossover, but why bother when it won't interest people who don't know _Supernatural_ reasonably well and all the relevant bits of _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ fit in the notes box?
> 
> Basically in Evangelion, Angels are the big metal things that smash cities and Asuka is one of the people that gets in a big metal thing to go smash Angels. I figure there's a real good chance that a Japanese person hearing 'angel' ('shito' means something like 'holy warrior' and 'tenshi' something like 'messenger') would think of Evangelion before the Christian mythos, because Evangelion's one of the real well-known pop-culture things in Japan and Christianity's a minority religion. Even though the Japanese reeeally like stealing bits of the Christian mythos for various anime.


End file.
